In certain sports, particularly in contact sports, head injury may occur due to collision or abrasion of the head against other players, sports equipment such as a stick or a ball, or the ground. In some sports, players are required to wear headgear to protect against head injuries. In other sports, such as soccer, field hockey and women's lacrosse, headgear is not traditionally worn.